


Parker's Bedside Manner

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Crack, Humor, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is injured, and Parker decided to make sure he gets enough rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker's Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> For frith_in_thorns for fandomstocking for the prompt of hurt/comfort and concussion!fic.

“Parker. Stop watching me while I sleep,” Eliot grumbled.

“If you were asleep, you wouldn’t know I’m watching.”

“Of course I would. Now get out of here Parker.”

“I’m watching you to make sure you’re okay.”

“You’re staring at me like a psychopath.”

Parker just giggled.

Eliot rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go outside for a while.” He began to stand, despite his headache making him feel like his skull was being hacked at with a machete. 

“I wasn’t trying to be annoying,” Parker said.

Eliot’s face softened. “That’s not why I’m going outside. I’m not upset.”

“No, I mean I wasn’t trying to be annoying. But I will. Hardison says that you’re supposed to stay in bed at least 12 hours. And if you don’t, I will be annoying as I possibly can. And I think you know that I have a lot of potential.” 

She smiled, cocky that she would win.

He really wanted to yell at her, but he didn’t think his head could take it. He sat back down. 

“When I’m better, I’m going to get back at you,” he said, trying to sound fierce. He was pretty sure he sounded pathetic.

Parker just smiled. “Sure you will.”

“And I’m getting Hardison too.”

“Ooh, let me help you plan what to do to Hardison!” she said excitedly.

Eliot leaned back against the headboard and smiled reluctantly as he listened to Parker talk about how easy it would be to steal Hardison’s videogames and alter the controllers to make him a terrible player at every game. She also had ideas about things they could do to the orange soda.

Despite himself, Eliot felt just a little bit better.


End file.
